


Sweet Undertones (Osemanverse Secret Santa)

by Ellienerd14



Category: Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Oseman secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Stuck working Christmas Eve with hyperactive puppy Michael Holden, Tori might just find a little festive joy.-"Victoria Spring!”“Michael Holden,” I reply, flatly.“My favourite co-worker!”





	Sweet Undertones (Osemanverse Secret Santa)

**Author's Note:**

> For Claire (ravenclaw-is-the-best)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

[Inspired by this post ](http://melissanelissa.tumblr.com/post/161551703935/coffee-shop-aus-i-need-as-someone-who-works-in-a)

* * *

 

“Tori,” Becky says, “you look a little bit like you want to kill yourself.”

I grab my apron and sigh, despite only checking in for my shift four and a half minutes ago. “It’s funny because it’s true.”

There’s already this fast pace repetitive Christmas music on a loop.

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

“It’s alright,” Becky tells me, with a pat on the shoulder, “just drink some caffeine and you'll get through it.”

It’s so much easier to have a positive outlook on things after your shift is finished but Becky has a date and has already suffered her four hours. She looks pretty good for it with her purple hair still perfectly straightened. I try not to be resentful about this fact because it is the holiday season.

“Dan’s switched his shifts.”

“Tell me it’s not Evelyn.”

“Nah, Michael.”

I sigh in relief, Michael may be ridiculously tall and uncoordinated but Evelyn unironically likes Christmas music and talks about how ‘hot’ Tom Felton is at least three times per shift. Plus, she’s slow when serving customers and when a drink is slow, it’s usually the gothic looking girl with hair like Samara from the Ring not the blonde in hoop earrings shaped like hearts.

I mean, I would still prefer Daniel, who is the only other person here that is open about how much he hates working at Costa. He goes on rants about Capitalism when we’re on breaks and helps me with Chemistry homework on early morning shifts.

Becky flips her perfect ponytail at me. “I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Enjoy your date.”

“I will.” Becky winks and vanishes in a flourish, leaving me alone.

It’s thankfully pretty empty - usually me and Daniel end up on the late night shifts because we actively hate most of our jobs. I start cleaning up cups and try to resist banging my head against the wall; it’s the endless loop of Christmas music - since my manager figured out Spotify had a ‘Funky Christmas’ playlist, it has been truly dark days.

“Victoria Spring!”

“Michael Holden,” I reply, flatly.

“My favourite co-worker!”

I snort. “Sure. I bet you say that to all your co-workers.”

“Only you.”

Michael pulls on his own apron, almost elbowing me in the process. He’s all limbs so Michael tends to take up all your space. He also has glasses that take up half his face and the gaudiest Christmas jumper I have ever seen. He’s like a cartoon character and I’m pretty sure that half the time his brain is just the wii music.

At least it won’t be a boring shift.

Michael grins down at me. “Trust me. Only you.”

 

* * *

 

As the playlist loops again, I consider whether cutting the wire to the speakers is worth it. Michael, however, actually likes it. Not in the smug hipster way that Evelyn does. Michael enjoys bad Christmas in the same way that Dads do.

“Important question: if you could invent any holiday drink, what would it be?”

“You’ve thought about this before?”

Michael grins manically. “Definitely. Helps pass the time.”

“The Wednesday Addams Latte. Dyed black and flavoured with caramel and arsenic.”

He pouts like a kicked puppy. “I meant a _Christmas_ holiday drink.”

“Halloween is a holiday and it’s only three hundred and twelve days away.”

“You’re being serious!” Michael looks horrified.

“Before you ask, I’m not a vampire; you should see my holiday tan.”

Michael stares at me like I have actually grown fangs. “You’re a grinch.”

“Yep.” I grin back. “Pass me the syrup.”

He holds it above my head. “Say one thing you like about Christmas.”

“Michael give me the syrup.”

“There must be one thing you like,” he insists, “gifts? You like gifts? Or advent calendars or-“

“He’s not bothering you, is he?”

“Sorry, we didn’t see you,” I say, trying not to cringe.

“It’s alright Victoria,” the customer says - Luke? - staring at Michael until he passes the new syrup bottle to me. “So rude.”

Neither of us say anything for a while. I know who this customer is - Lucas Ryan - who always shows up during my shift. I thought he fancied Evelyn but his big doe eyes are fixed on me. Oh no.

“What can we get you?” I ask, after a long awkward silence.

“Winter latte.” Lucas smiles at me all sickeningly. “It is the season after all.”

Because no one else will, I laugh at this joke. God I hate working retail.

I hand over the change as Michael starts on the drink. He’s fallen oddly silent as he does so. Even when we have a customer, he usually does something endearing, like humming to the music or showing off with bottle flips.

But there’s just jingle bell rocks and Lucas talking.

“Did you help decorate? I bet the glitter got into your hair, it’s so long.”

My smile feels plastic. “No that was my manager.”

“Oh. Well I’m sure you’d do a great job. Girls like you are always arty.”

I don’t ask what _girls like you means._

“I would have added some black tinsel.”

“Wow.” He actually leans on the counter, head in hands. “You are brilliant.”

“Thanks,” I murmur. Lucas leans forward and I consider quitting right there on the spot.

Michael sets the cup in front of him with more force than necessary. Lucas flinches.

“Have a nice day.”

Lucas looks to me like he’s expecting some kind of back-up. I lean against Michael’s arm, tempted to hide behind his lanky frame.

“Have a good Christmas Victoria.”

I make fake vomit sounds as soon as he’s out of hearing range.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

I let my hair fall into my face. “Thanks. I hate guys like that who assume I’m some kind of manic pixie dream girl.”

“You,” Michael says, fondly, “are a grungy goblin.”

Weirdly enough, it’s the nicest thing I’ve heard from a guy in a long time.

“You get me.”

 

* * *

 

 

We close up ten minutes early. There’s no one here - me and Daniel are given this shift slot because it’s so empty and we aren’t known for our customer service.

“You never did tell me what your holiday drink would be.”

Michael lights up. “Smore hot chocolate. I’ve made it before and it’s wonderful. Okay it’s just me who’s reviewed it but trust me.”

I glance at the door. “We have time.”

“You don’t want to go home?”

“I’m waiting for a lift. My brother’s boyfriend is picking me up in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Michael says, “prepare for the best drink of your life Tori.”

“Could you make two?” I ask, “my youngest brother - Oliver - he really loves chocolate. And Christmas.”

“Okay.”

Michael pulls out a ridiculous amount of ingredients, including marshmallows (he chucks me one).

“How are you still energetic?”

“I was born drinking Red Bull. And also I have ADD. But we can call it the Christmas spirit.”

I suddenly notice how quiet it is without the Christmas playlist on. And how close we are, considering the whole of Costa is empty right now.

“Can I guess that your favourite part of Christmas is watching cheesy movies?”

“Only the animated ones. And I also like Christmas breakfast.”

“You mean lunch?”

“No breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day.”

He sprinkles some cookie crumbs and pushes a cup towards me.

It’s sweet but with a hint of crunch from the biscuit on top. And the perfect temperature. I give him a thumbs up.

“That’s two out of two people who like it!”

“Congrats.” I sip my drink. “It’s the wrapping I like best. It’s very calming and Ollie helps me by cutting the tape.”

“We’re bonding.”

“I guess.”

There’s a honk outside that must be Nick’s car.  

“Next time we see each other, I will have perfected the Wednesday Addams Latte for you.”

“Happy Christmas.” I push my hair out my face again. “You’re not too bad Michael.”

“A real compliment.”

“The Christmas songs melted my brain.”

“You can’t take it back!”

Michael towers over me for a moment and I think he might be thinking about maybe…

Nick honks again.

I step away. “See you around Michael.”

“See you around.”

I’m pulling on the door when Michael comes running out. “Tori! Wait!”

Nick frowns. “Do you know him?”

“Yes.”

I step out into the cold again.

“Miss me already?”

“You forgot these.” He pushes a warm cup into each of my hands.

“Thanks.”

Michael rubs his hair sheepishly. “Have a good Christmas, yeah Tori?”

“Thanks.”

I step into the car and notice a little doodle on what I assume is my cup. A tiny goblin-faced Tori with a speech bubble saying ‘bah humbug’ looks back at me.

I trace the little doodle and feel an involuntary smile spread on my face.

Goddamnit Michael Holden.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine in the months to come, Michael goes to extreme limits to get shifts with Tori and everyone knows but them.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know in the comments :)


End file.
